


Fluffiness over 9000

by Akiko_Mizuki



Series: State Onigiri [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crossover, Humor, Parody, State Onigiri, don't expect anything to make sense here, everybody is alive and living together, hide the tribbles from law, in a crazy household, it didn't six years ago and it won't now, maybe a bit oocness, no beta we die like men, smiley is a handy pet axolotl, tribble army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Mizuki/pseuds/Akiko_Mizuki
Summary: Akiko may have realised that Law and tribbles could lead to the apocalypse. So, she made it her mission to hide all the tribbles in Loki's room. Will it be successful? In the fictional State of Onigiri? Probably not.
Relationships: Law/Akiko
Series: State Onigiri [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117775
Kudos: 1





	Fluffiness over 9000

**Author's Note:**

> The State Onigiri is actually just one giant house where my favourite characters are living together in peace and harmony (mostly...okay sometimes... No one has died yet.) It's more of a parody which tries to stay in character but fails sometimes entirely. Like a neutral zone where all the characters can meet without the intention to kill each other on first sight which leads to some weird friendships like the one between Flamingo and Kid.
> 
> Also, I am not a native English speaker and I haven't written longer texts in this language in ages. So, feel free to point out mistakes to me. :)
> 
> Btw, I wrote this at like 2am.

A panicked shout could be heard in the house of the fictional State of an Onigiri.

„HIDE THE TRIBBLES FROM LAW!“, someone shouted the words of panic, probably the leader herself who was running around, picking up the fur balls of doom and carrying them to Loki‘s room.

The God of Mischief just stood there and watched the young woman panic. Wondering what this was all about. To this point, the tribbles hadn‘t been a problem, but now, they apparently were and Loki obviously hadn‘t got the message.

„What is wrong with the tribbles?“, he asked confused.

Akiko stopped, arms full of tribbles. Her eyes widened. „Law will see them and...“ It was obvious that she was waving her arms around mentally since she had to hold the tribbles. „...he doesn‘t need to see them.“

„Why? Isn‘t that the guy who looks all serious and as if he is planning murder twenty-four seven?“

„Listen, there is a reason we‘re married.“

Loki raised his eyebrows. „You‘re married to that guy? Why and how?“

„That isn‘t important now, important is that he never learns about the existence of these fluffy little boys, okay?“, she pushed the tribbles in his arms and run off to get the next armful of purring fur balls.

To this point, no one ever had thought that the tribbles could become a problem after founding the Tribble Army. Loki took care of them, trained them and even made sure that they wouldn‘t breed themselves into the billions. The past three years had been completely okay and everything just kept going and going until today. When Akiko realised that Law may get attached to them. May start his own little tribble army of doom and fluffiness. May stop being the Surgeon of Death, a pirate and just succumb to the fluffiness of hundreds of fur balls. The chances were high that he would do the Kirk and just get buried in a pile of tribbles. It had happened once to Akiko herself, when she had opened the kitchen cupboards and instead of glasses, an avalanche of them buried her alive in her own damn kitchen. She had been lucky, that it had happened in the kitchen and not somewhere else in the house. People had actually seen it and came immediately to her rescue (even when they took some photos first and posted them in the group chat of State Onigiri where everyone could see how their leader was buried under purring fur balls, before they actually got to the part of saving her.)

But still, the goal of the whole ‘hide the tribbles‘-action was to prevent Law to find out about them and lose him to these little guys. Akiko would have given him his own tribble army, but as she already told Loki, there was a reason they were married. And it was probably the fact that these two idiots had more in common than was good for anyone. From the fact that they disliked bread for some unknown reason to the fact that they both grew up with medical books around them from a very young age (Akiko had loved it to look at the pictures of different diseases and other stuff the human body could get and which turned it into some kind of zombie... yeah, totally the stuff a four year old should look at.) They just fit together in their own unique way no one understood.

Anyway, Akiko knew Law better than most people and this led to her decision to stop the apocalypse before it had even a chance to enter the street.

Kid and Flamingo just watched the whole thing from the living room, eating the famous popcorn from Hawaii. 

Shachi and Penguin, still very suspicious of the pink bird right next to them, just watched her running around, crawling under couches and tables to grab the last few tribbles. They were literally everywhere and Smiley (handy pet axolotl who can still kill you, if you eat its slime) had made it its goal to welcome the two latest inhabitants of the state (the two Heart Pirates). Shachi and Penguin weren’t aware of it yet, but the moment they stood up, they would go onto a slippery journey through the first floor of the house until they would crash into the refrigerator.

„Where is the captain actually?“

Penguin looked at his best friend. „He said something about ‘visting a congress for doctors‘...“

„This world is weird.“

Corazon fell over the couch table in front of them. „I‘m fine!“

No one took a note about that accident since it was completely normal at this point that Corazon stepped over stuff or set himself on fire. It was already a reflex to take the next water containing container and empty it over his head when he caught fire.

„Why is she hiding all the tribbles?“, the younger Donquixote brother asked and somehow managed it to light his cigarette without setting himself on fire.

„She‘s afraid that the captain would succumb to their fluffiness. The chances are high that we would lose him forever.“

„Ah, that makes sense.“

„Who would have thought that Trafalgar can be defeated with purring fur balls“, Kid added happily. It was a good day for him since he and Flamingo had made some progress with their skiing skills. Finally, after six years.

Shachi and Penguin exchanged some knowing looks. It was no secret for the Heart Pirates that their captain had an unexpected fable for cute and fluffy things, especially clothing. He had more Kigurumis than should be allowed and he only wore them when they were underwater for a longer period of time. It was one of his ‘no one sees me and so, I can relax and be stupid’ attitudes. The moment, they surfaced with the Polar Tang, he went into Surgeon of Death mode, because he still had to uphold a reputation. (It was a pity that Shachi and Penguin weren’t aware of the secret photo black market where Akiko sold numerous photos of Law in his Kigurumis to other crew members.) Still, there was a death threat hanging above their heads since Law forbid them to tell others about his scandalous fluffy and tame side.

„It‘s a wonder that you haven‘t noticed it earlier. Akiko and Law are almost the same person, only that she knows what fun is“, Penguin said. „Well, and she didn‘t went through the trauma of being the last one of your family and stuff.“

Flamingo snorted. „Katana is literally the manifestation of exactly that. That anger at society the want to hurt others. She got betrayed and went through life on her own. Creating this. A world where no one can hurt her. Akiko may have been a bit older than Law when the world turned against her, but I am pretty sure that she would have followed a similar path like Law...“

Said girl, now young adult, stopped in the middle of the room, looking around for the last tribbles. She didn‘t look at all as if she went through something comparable like Law. 

„You just want her in your Family“, Kid said suddenly. „But I tell you something, she will join me!“

„You two are still talking about that?“, Akiko seemed to be satisfied with the lack of tribbles in the living area and flopped into the armchair. „For the last time, I am with Law.“

„That‘s what you think“, Kid answered still absolutely convinced that he was able to change her decisicon seven years later.

„Anyway“, she looked up to Corazon who was still smoking. „You didn‘t set yourself on fire?“

„Yep.“

„Wow, someone mark that day in the calendar... Where was I... Ah, yes... So, Law isn‘t allowed to learn about the tribbles. He would fall for them, bury himself under them and probably get eaten by them, because they mistake him for food in the long run...“

„Wait...“, Shachi interrupted her. „What do you mean with ‘mistake him for food‘?“

„Ask Hannibal“, she told him impassive. „Anyway, not a word about Tribbles to Law.“

„Tribbles?“

Five men and a woman got the scare of their life when Law appeared out of the blue in the middle of the room, still wearing his coat over some casual doctor congress friendly clothing. „I thought they‘re forbidden?“

„They are“, six people said in unison.

In the same moment, one smart black tribble decided to leave its hideout under Corazon’s black feather coat and made itself noticable with a loud purr of doom. 

Law‘s eyes locked onto the last fur ball instantly. 

It wasn‘t as if he had never heard of them. He was very well aware of what exactly tribbles were, what their purpose was and where they came from. In his opinion, it had always been a pity that Akiko forbid the existence of them in the State, for obvious reasons, so, it was a total surprise for him to see one in real. Faster than someone could blink did he hold the small black fur ball in his hands.

It was fluffy. It was warm and fluffy. And it purred.

The otherwise serious Surgeon of Death who had to uphold a reputation succumbed to the utter cuteness of one single species. Unknown to the group in the living room, Loki, currently one floor above them, had lost the Tesseract in his room where all the Tribbles were stored away. This time, the blue cube hadn‘t been replaced with someones still beating heart (Law’s favourite trick to freak Loki out), but somehow found its way under the mountain of purring fur balls and since the whole house was a mess of space magic, it wasn‘t even a surprise when a portal opened right above Law and an avalanche of tribbles rained down on him. Burrying him very effectively.

Law, laying on the floor, was happy. There were tribbles everywhere around him. His brain had shut down from the overload of fluffiness. He was just starring at the ceiling, portal already closed again and listening to the warm purring sounds of the tribbles. His dream of being stuck in a pile of tribbles like Captain Kirk had become true. He always had wanted that to happen to him, too. And now it had happened. Now he could die in peace. Death through tribbles sounded good.

Meanwhile, the others looked at the pile of tribbles. Feet and hands were sticking out of it, the head was marked through the fluffy white hat.

„You‘re sure you still don‘t want to join my crew?“, Kid tried again after his rival got buried alive or, to be more honest, got knocked out by fluffiness over 9000.

Akiko looked at him, using her Death Glare™ „I am married to that idiot. Even when I wanted, I can‘t.“

„Ah, so, after this problem solved itself... Someone interested in a round of MarioCart?“, Flamingo hold up the Switch-controllers as if he had been waiting for the right moment to ask to play the game. It probably was the only reason why he was in the living room in the first place.

Since the tribbles blocked the way towards the stairs and several doors leading outside, they decided to play some rounds of MarioCart against each other just like in the good old days.


End file.
